Skulduggery, RUN
by kapilt96
Summary: Skulduggery is back from the faceless ones dimension. He assaults crux and almost kills him. he is the no 1 most wanted criminal. contains fight scenes, valduggery, car chases and crux gettin battered. new chapters basicaly everyday, please review. ENJOY!
1. Guess who

**Hope you enjoy this my first fan fic and i am on school holidays now so i can continue it. Please read and reveiw and tell me what you want in the later chapters.**

It had been three years since Skulduggery Pleasant had been sucked through the gateway to the reality of the faceless ones. Valkyrie had spent the first week grieving before accepting Soloman Wreath's offer to study necromancy (death magic). Vlakyrie was now seventeen and, along with Tanith, Ghastly, and Fletcher, they had built an iconic memorial to Skulduggery on Aranmore, where Skulduggery was sucked through the portal. They visited it everyday, and today was no exception. Fletcher was watching with a look of confusion on his face as the other three practised their combat.

"try that kid" Tanith said while she swiped at Valkyrie with her sword.

"Don't mind if I do grandma" Valkyrie jeered while she ducked under the sword and summoned a bouquet of shadows from the black ring on her right hand"

"damn necromancers" Tanith grunted after she was hit in the stomach by the shadows. Both Tanith and Valkyrie erepted into laughter, not noticing Ghastly sneak up behind them and summon a flame in his hands. He held it just behind Tanith and tapped her shoulder. The moment she turned around her nose was two millimetres away from the flame. She kicked Ghastly in the shin the carried on laughing. Both Tanith and Valkyrie were very attractive, but every time Fletcher asked one of them out he ended up with a broken nose or arm. Suddenly a blinding light erupted just on top of Skulduggery's memorial and then it vanished. They all stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened then they saw someone sitting on Skulduggery's memorial. Valkyrie was furious. How could someone be that disrespectful, apart from Fletcher of course, he was always disrespectful. She stormed up the hill but stooped half way up. Amazed. The others caught up with her and had exactly the same reaction. Sitting their, on his own memorial, was the man who had been missing for three years in another reality. The skeleton detective was back. The silence was broke by Valkyrie running up to him and hugging him while letting put a deafening scream. Tanith followed and so did Ghastly. Fletcher walked up to him without any emotion at all.

"Skull man, wazzup" This was followed by Skulduggery striking Fletcher across the jaw.

"what was that for" he yelled, glaring at Skulduggery.

"You're annoying, and you asked out Valkyrie".

They walked round to the back of the farmhouse and found the Bentley just where it was left years ago.

"soooooooooooooo" Valkyrie asked, she couldn't hold it in any longer. They had been sitting in silence in the car for ten minutes. She didn't know why, she had so many questions.

"what" Skulduggery groaned, obviously very tired.

"how did you get back"

"I'm just that brilliant" A massive grin spread across Skulduggery's face

"How did you really do it" Tanith asked in sweet tone.

" Think about it" Skulduggery said " What did we need to open the portal in this reality"?

"A teleporter and an ithimus anchor" Ghastly answered

"and since I took the ithimus anchor with me, and there are are plenty of faceless ones that can teleport I tricked one of them into opening the gate" Skulduggery said smugly.

"Skulduggery Pleasant, the only thing on earth that could trick a faceless one" Valkyrie said, happy her mentor and closest friend was back.

"Ahhhhhhhh I am sooooo happy you are back" Tanith screamed in a shrill high pitched voice.

"I think we all are" Ghastly said

After much catching up and chit chat, Skulduggery asked the question Valkyrie had been praying he wouldn't. "So, Val" he started. "how's the elemental magic coming along"

"actually, I switched to necromancy" she murmered. Skulduggery slammed his foot on the brakes. This was the point where Fletcher, who had been rubbing his soar jaw up to now, would make a smart-ass comment, but he decided against it. Necromancers had murdered Skulduggery's wife and child and Valkyrie had known it.

" A NECROMANCER" he said in disbelief

"we're not all murdering scum you know". Valkyrie said defensively.

"calm down stress pant" Tanith said in a playful voice. Tanith had a habit of acting immaturely.

**Hope you enjoyed please read the other chapters and review. **


	2. The phone call

Skulduggery had now been home for two weeks and had calmed down a lot about the necromancy stuff. He was back to his cheeky, childish self. They were all at the house Valkyrie's uncle Gordon had left for her.

"What do you want to do then" Vlakyrie asked in what she thought was her most questioning voice.

"How about you go kill something" Skulduggery said in a playful voice, so she knew he was joking.

" You're one to talk" she started, not sure if she should continue. She did anyway. "I've heard the stories, the great skeleton detective killed hundreds in the great war, and hundreds more looking for revenge" Skulduggery's head dropped and Valkyrie took note of this reaction. After a minute in silence, Skulduggery spoke.

"in response to that..." he said quietly "TIG" he suddenly shouted and tapped Vlakyries arm then jumped over the sofa and ran up the stairs. Valkyrie laughed and ran after him. Ghastly and Tanith joined in. They stopped when they saw Skulduggery talking on his phone and smiling. He hung up and walked over.

"what" Tanith asked bounding up to him.

"Thruid Guild knows i'm back, we're going to see him"

"how is that good news" Ghastly asked

"Remus Crux will be there"

Valkyrie scowled, remembering three years ago when Crux had wrongly imprisoned her in a cell with a man who wanted to kill her. Skulduggery was going to batter him.

**sorry that chapter was so short but it was just a set up for the next on really. plz review**


	3. Skulduggery gets angry

"I swear to god when I see Crux I am going to knock seven shades of magic out of him". Tanith said giggling

"don't worry, me and my brilliance will deal with Crux" Skulduggery said in a voice that said you know what I mean.

"By that you mean you are going to beat him up" Stephanie said

"well..." Skulduggery thought of what to say, but just came out with "...yes"

_At The Sanctuary_

Thruid Guild stood waiting for Skulduggery, and Remus Crux was cowering at his side.

"He'll rip me to shreds, please sir, let me go please" Crux whimpered

"Yes, he does have a thing for revenge, doesn't he" Guild said, almost like he was mocking Crux. "but you did imprison his innocent companion in a cell with a man who wanted to kill her so you deserve what he will do" Guild continued. Skulduggery walked in casually, with his hands in his pockets and was followed by Ghastly, Tanith, Fletcher and Valkyrie. Crux tried to talk but Tanith pulled out her sword. He just sunk further back after that.

"Ah, Skulduggery Pleasant, I am so glad to see your back, news has spread fast of your arrival and people are actually partying in the streets" Guild said without any emotion in his voice

" well, I'm just an amazing skeleton with an impeccable dress sense and a personality that can kill" Skulduggery said _modestly_. Valkyrie and Tanith both rolled their eyes.

" come Skulduggery, we have much to talk about" Guild hissed

" Actually, I was hoping to see Remus" Skulduggery announced turning to Crux

" you will not harm my associate mr Pleasant, under my order" Guild bellowed

" Last time I remember, you fired me guild" and with that skulduggery hit Crux in the nose and then in the chin. Remus threw a sing at Skulduggery but he easily grabbed his wrist and twisted. Remus Crux screamed in utter pain. When he was lying on the floor Tanith sighed " I wanted a piece of him aswell." They all started walking away, and since Crux was too afraid to hit back at Tanith, Skulduggery or Ghastly, he shouted at Valkyrie.

" you, little girl, you put them up to this didn't you" and without warning Crux grabbed Valkyrie's arm. She tried to struggle then he punched her square in the face. It was the most cowardly act he had ever witnessed. A grown man just punched a teenage girl. Tanith leapt on Crux and repeatedly hit him in the stomach. Ghastly joined in with massive blows to the ribs. Fletcher and Skulduggery helped up Valkyrie. Determined to be a hero, Fletcher joined in with the assault on crux. The moment Skulduggery saw the blood leaking from her nose he snapped. He leapt at Crux, snatching him from the other three. Skulduggery speared him into a table and headbutted him. He then elbowed crux in the face then started a flurry of punces.

Crux just managed to let out between various punches "this is..." "assault on a..." "member of the sanctuary..."

Then Skulduggery pulled out his gun and Valkyrie screamed " Noooooooo, don't shoot him".

Then...

**CLIFFHANGER, in your face. uhum, sorry for that. any way please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. attempted murder

Purely out of rage Skulduggery pulled the trigger and, had Valkyrie not pushed the gun away, it would have gone straight into Crux's chest. Instead it shattered a nearby window. Skulduggery dropped the gun and if he had a face it would be mortified at itself. With his hands on his head Skulduggery took a few steps back. Everyone was staring at him in amazement. Valkyrie was most shocked. Her hero had just attempted murder.

"What was I thinking" Skulduggery bellowed. He looked up at Valkyrie and spoke.

"please, Valkyrie, i'm not a murderer, I was, I was, I was just angry, please don't be mad" He stuttered. Valkyrie ran up to him and hugged him.

" you were sticking up for me, how could I be mad" She whispered. Guild broke the mood.

"that man attempted murder" he yelled " arrest him"

Suddenly Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tanith and Ghastly were running for their life. Fletcher just teleported out of the sanctuary in the blink of an eye so he was not with them. Six cleavers sprinted and caught up with them and they surrounded them.

" come have a go if you think your hard enough" Tanith said softly. Just before a brawl broke out Skulduggery spoke.

"Tanith there is no need for you to be a criminal too, just leave them be"

"your just going to go quietly" Vlakyrie asked, shocked

"of course not" Skulduggery said and she could have sworn he winked. Without warning Skulduggery splayed his palm creating a gust of wind and the cleavers went flying. Next he summoned a flame in his hand and Valkyrie watched in amazement as he moulded it into a dragon. The firey dragon was sitting on Skulduggery's hand and then a lot more cleavers came. Tanith grabbed Valkyrie's arm and dragged her out of the building. Outside they all regrouped.

"we can't just leave him in there" Valkyrie panted

"He recently tricked a faceless one I think he can handle some cleavers" Ghastly said but the concern in his voice said otherwise. They drove off in Ghastly's van, praying Skulduggery was alright.

**I have a whole plot planned out and yes thier will be some valduggery**


	5. AN you decide

You decide what happens next. Review with what you want to happen next and it will happen.

A)Skulduggery get's arrested but breaks out

B)The rest of the gang get arrested aswell for trying to break Skulduggery out and they are all in prison with the people who they arrested

C) Valkyrie takes over the detective business and breaks Skulduggery out.

So review and tell me what i should write about next. Thanks, bye.


	6. The plan

**all the reviews that voted wanted c, so here it is.**

Skulduggery had fought the cleavers two weeks ago now and Valkyrie had been living with her parents and sobbing. When they asked what was wrong she said her boyfriend had left her. In a way it was true. She honestly did not know what had happened to him. Her fears were confirmed when she returned to her house (which she still considered Gordon's). Guild was waiting at her front door.

"ah Ms Cain, i am glad to see you again after..."

"Crux got what he deserved, he was vile and cruel" Valkyrie cut in, a dark tone that was unheard of in her voice.

" Remus did not deserve to be killed" Guild screamed

"He wasn't" Valkyrie answered in a loud, harsh tone.

" I just wished to inform you that Mr Pleasant is in custody at the sanctuary, and should you try and interfere with his sentence you shall receive the maximum penalty-death" Guild hissed in his business like voice. With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Valkyrie fell to her knees, and began to cry.

The next day Valkyrie was sitting in her living room watching a movie. She had to get Skulduggery back. There had to be a way, there was always a way. There was a knock on the door and she opened it. Tanith and Ghastly were there and walked in.

They were all sitting drinking coffee and talking, when Tanith said something that gave Valkyrie an amazing idea.

"so, now that skul's gone, i guess your going to take over the detective business, hey" For some reason unknown to the other two a massive smile spread across Valkyries face.

"Tanith, aren't there people in the sanctuary that still owe my business a favour" Valkyrie asked

"yes" Tanith replied. Valkyrie told them her plan and then it was their turn to smile. It was some plan.

**Another cliffhanger, sorry. anyway, the plan goes into action in the next chapter, it should be up soon then you can find out the plan. talking about plan's i wonder what to do for my thirteenth birthday.**


End file.
